worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Arutelu:Naaru
Going once, going twice, gone Naaru to naaru, what a life this is. -- Kirkburn 18:18, 14 August 2006 (EDT) Spirit Healers in disguise? \o/ I wonder if they're in any way related (or an attempt to explain) the oh-so-familiar Spirit Healers stationed conveniently at your local graveyard. --lavas Doubtful- they wouldn't be that obvious, but it's a likely guess. And PLEASE sign your posts! --Ragestorm 05:50, 12 May 2006 (EDT) The picture Um is that picture confirmed to be of a "naaru" anywhere? or is it just a crest symbol...Baggins 13:57, 12 May 2006 (EDT) As far as I know, that's just the Draenei crest and should be removed from this article. 14:25, 12 May 2006 (EDT) I discovered that Blizzard named the picture's file name, "Naaru" rather than "Draenei" so it is apparently Naaru related, not Draenei related.Baggins 01:53, 13 May 2006 (EDT) Well, I suppose Samwise knew what he was doing. Maybe it's the Naaru crest- I still don't think it looks like any sort of lifeform- this is WoW, not Pokemon were weird symbols from another dimension count as powerful creatures --Ragestorm 06:25, 13 May 2006 (EDT) :Well, all we know is that Naaru are supposed to be an energy being... That picture does have alot energy coming off it, lots of pink tendrils and smoky particles... Maybe that weird symbol thing is just some kind of physical housing they made in order to exist on the more physical plane, make it easier for them to be seen by other creatures, and for communication reasons.Baggins 09:48, 13 May 2006 (EDT) :: I added some info about the picture. It is described by Samwise as a 'denizen of outland' source, so we know it's a living being. It was called a Naaru by Blizzard via the picture name, so ... it's almost certainly a Naaru. -- Kirkburn 16:25, 26 June 2006 (EDT) :I have two in game screenshots released by Blizzard to WoW Vault. One is of the Naaru in Exodar, the other is of Maaru being sapped in Silvermoon. I am too lazy to figure out how to upload them, as even in PNG they are slightly too large and end up with odd colors. If you yourself know how to upload them but do not want to find the pics themselves, I would be happy to email them/put them on photobucket and link them to you/send them to you through an IM service/just give you the page they were orignally on. If you are intersted, (am I allowed to post my e-mail in talk? I am a wikinoob.) contact me at davidhyman@cox.net. ::Thanks Shandris for putting up my pics! Garenas Updated picture Hope users didn't mind me uploading a newer picture of A'dal. The previous ones were difficult to make out exactly what A'Dal looked like. --Venixer 07:46, 4 February 2007 (EST) Elune-Naaru speculation Hey kids! I'm waaly the walrus, here to ask you why you argue over this instead of arguing over the entire Elune-Naaru relationship! Wally the Walrus 08:16, 13 June 2006 (EDT) Actully, a debate is raging on the Elune talk page. Also, if they are energy beings, then they can take any shape they like, yes? Charred But Alive 07:16, 23 June 2006 (EDT) Capitalization On Blizzard's Draenei site, every mention of naaru is lowercase. It doesn't even begin a sentence. We should do likewise. Of course this should probably change the way we refer to all races, most notably night elves and blood elves, since it is a compound-word name. As such, it affects the way we name the article. Schmidt 16:30, 26 June 2006 (EDT) : Good point. Lot's to be changed :) -- Kirkburn 16:59, 26 June 2006 (EDT) :: I started a discussion at wowwiki talk:village pump. Check it out. I have dubious results, though. =/ Schmidt 17:04, 26 June 2006 (EDT) ::In the books they never seem to stay consistent. For example on one page it might say "Night elf", and another page it might say "Night Elf", and yet another page it might say "night elf". Maybe we shouldn't get so anal just yet :p... Maybe it depends on the author. But I agree lowercase naaru in this topic is just fineBaggins 01:37, 26 July 2006 (EDT) :::While I don't have a problem with not capitalizing per se, I do have an issue with people editing the articles specifically to decapitalize race names- apart from anything else, "Dreadlord" is a proper noun in any case, and Eredar (Burning Legion) looks better with caps. When people start changing page names, I think we know we have a problem. --Ragestorm 07:06, 26 July 2006 (EDT) In Rise of the Horde, "Naaru is actually the only race-name being capitalized. We should consider changing that on the Wiki aswell.--Odolwa 18:01, 6 January 2007 (EDT) Its not capitalized in World of Warcraft: BC is it?Baggins 12:20, 6 January 2007 (EST) Naaru and Blood Knights Will the Blood Knight player characters ever get to visit the Naaru that gives them power? And, the Naaru seem to be beings of incredible power, as ONE Naaru is enought to empower hundreds, perhaps even thousands of beings utilizing its power, where on the scale of powerful beings does that place it? Omacron 23:10, 25 July 2006 (EDT) :I think the Naaru is more like a gateway to the Holy Light; the Blood Elves wrentched it open, and the power just floods into the Knights. This really shows that the Blood Elves are swinging over to the darker side. Actually, the Naaru would have to be powerful beings if they wanted to oppose Sargeras. --Ragestorm 07:10, 26 July 2006 (EDT) :It is also a possibility that the Naaru are a sort of "guardian angel".Many references to Naaru in current lore describe a Draenei havings its prayers answered by one as it desends from the sky it an angelic fashion.Also the Naaru can be portrayed as the protecters of the Draenei.They gave them the power of the Holy Light,Tempest Keep,and Safe haven from the Legion.Maybe the naaru is the titans' version of angels.-Hammerdin :::That's actually the theory that the Bookkeepers are working under right now, although there isn't an assurance that they're directly related to the Titans. --Ragestorm 05:46, 29 August 2006 (EDT) :::There could be a link.Possibly the Titans were observing Sargeras and when they saw a part of the eredar(which had been corrupted) break away and refuse to become demonic they wished to protect them against the dark titan and his new allies,thus sending the naaru.Blizz will have to confirm of course in the near future.-Hammerdin :Is it possible that the naaru are more of a tap for the light, with the power to distribute it but not necesarily use it themselves? This could explain how the Blood Elves are sapping it from them, and why they need an army to fend off the Burning Crusade rather than just using their vast power to do it themselves. Also, this is just a thought, and it is possible that it can be applied on many levels. For instance, maybe they can only use it themselves in a limited form (they could defend themselves with it, but not well enough to save Tempest Keep) as well as distribute it to others for use. Needless to say, they couldn't just lay on an enormous amount of power on one mortal at a time, they need to train and level to be able to handle it. Garenas Nethaera shed the most information about how the Light is being viewed in Blizzard now. It went from a sentient deity referred to as God, a simple benevolent force of power in WarCraft III (Borrowing the Light moniker from Diablo II) and now it is simply a beneficial energy source anyone can tap. This also plays into the reasoning how sinister priests (Forsaken, Trolls) can call upon holy magic. Specifically someone gains powers from the Light by placing importance upon anything - including yourself - for by taking importance in yourself you attach yourself to the greater part of the universe. This is obviously something the Blizzard devs haven't thought out beforehand prior to applying. The elimination of faction exclusive classes was a gameplay decision first. The biggest inconsistency we have of this is how can blood elf priests exist without the need of naaru by paladins can not? My theory is that they're simply vessels of information that can be exploited. So ergo, since the naaru gave the draenei Light-based knowledge, Blood Knights are able to crashcourse paladin training into themselves without having to be part of the Silver Hand. --Grid 00:43, 20 November 2006 (EST) The Darkspear trolls aren't evil at all,they are nicer then most most humans. Zarnks 07:58, 2 June 2007 (UTC) "The Darkspear trolls aren't evil at all,they are nicer then most most humans." ::I"m going ot have to call you on NPOV there. First off you'd be hard pressed to support your claim. There is good and bad in both races. There are many nice humans. Hell its argueable that probably most humans are nice, or at least ambivalent to what happens in the world. There are problems with the few that aren't nice, sometimes those are in leadership positions. But just because there may be scum in leadership positions doesn't mean that everyone under them is not nice. ::If you had just said "most of the Darkspear trolls are nice", I'm sure people would agree. You would have also been following neutral point of view, but the moment you try to compare one race to another to make one look bad over the other, you get into the realm of the ubstantiated claim, and moving out of neutrality.Baggins 10:22, 27 June 2007 (UTC) The darkspear are nicer then most humans. The darkspear are a concentrated group,that are helping the orcs and tauren purely out of loyalty. There are very few bad darkspear found ingame,the only examples are the brainwashed trolls by Zalazane and Zalazane himself. Zarnks 05:12, 11 July 2007 (UTC) : We've already been over this elsewhere. Don't compare factions to races. It's silly. 05:56, 11 July 2007 (UTC) It has always seemed to me that the difference between paladins and priests was that priest holy spells were simply a different form of magic (so that a priest using, say, smite isn't too different from a mage using arcane power to polymorph, or a druid calling up vines to entangle someone.), while Paladin actually get their power from either more concentrated holy light, or from a harder to use but more powerful source of holy light. If this is how it is meant to work, than all blood elf, troll, and undead priests need to use the holy light is certain magical skills more oriented to healing or protection, while Paladins require much more devotion to principle (or a captured naaru) to be able to access their powers.Minionman 14:56, 24 July 2007 (UTC) Naaru crest http://www.cavernsoftime.com/img/tempestkeepatrium2gs0.jpg Unconfirmed picture from tempest keep. A glass pane on the floor seems to be the naaru crest. -Hammerdin No Alpha Images? I'm seeing one on this page right now :P -- Kanaru 8:55, 4 September 2006 (EDT) : Wow, thanks for helping. *sigh* I've got rid of it. -- Kirkburn (talk) 19:31, 4 September 2006 (EDT) new theory One of my theories is that the naaru could be the ghosts (ala wisps for night elves) of a near-human race that the orcs slaughtered after the blood pact. I'm banking on being able to discover ruins of the ancient giants that lived Draenor before the time of the orcs and draenei.--Grid 20:46, 19 November 2006 (EST) ::Naaru would have had to be in opposition of the Legion for a significant amount of time prior to helping the Draenei escape Argus, for a minimum of about 26,000 years. I don't think the orcs had even evolved by then, so how could they have slaughtered them. Why do they have to be near-human? move response to Talk:Naaru.--Ragestorm 20:56, 19 November 2006 (EST) Because there could be a corporeal race of naaru that still existed into the rise of the orcs. My hypothesis of this is mainly vested in the fact that the naaru guided the draenei to Draenor out of all the other planets they could have led them to, so the naaru might have ancestrally lived there prior to knowing what the orcs would do.--Grid 00:45, 20 November 2006 (EST) :The Naaru didn't guide them to that particular planet, Draenei were chased from planet to planet to try to escape the legion. That was the last planet in a long line of planets they tried to find refuge on. Yet, legion still tracked them there.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/burningcrusade/townhall/draenei.htmlBaggins 00:47, 20 November 2006 (EST) Ah, I see. Thanks for clearing that up then.--Grid 02:18, 20 November 2006 (EST) ::The Legion didn't track them, Kil'jaeden stumbled upon them.--Ragestorm 09:36, 20 November 2006 (EST) Holy Power The part about the Naary being allies to the alliance because of their use of "Holy Power" is somewhat misinformed. The horde embrace the powers of light as much as the alliance, and arguably more. The light that the Naaru focus on is not one related to Azeroth gods, but an overall light that is accepting of any race or faction. ::Sign your posts please. The statement didn't violate NPOV as your summary suggested, but it is somewhat incorrent, so it shall remain removed. --Ragestorm (talk · ) 00:45, 4 February 2007 (EST) I personally believe that statment is ignorent to say. The humans are the first Azeroth race to embrace the light, and certainly one of the last remaining ones. And techinally, the only races on Azeroth that embraced the light was the Humans, Dwarves, and High Elves. The Trolls believe in Voodoo and Loa, while the undead believe in Shadow. Learn yer lore, and don't try to be an ignorant fool trying to make a faction look better than another one. Acjpb 06:59, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Naaru don't give a damn about horde :Moved to Talk:Naaru/Horde becuase Talk:Naaru/pointless discussion would be out of order. This discussion has been archived and (hopefully) closed.--Ragestorm (talk · ) 11:56, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Size Exactly how big are these things? If the size of M'uru in Silvermoon city is regular size, these things are freaking huge. Hordesupporter 02:51, 24 February 2007 (EST) : I'd say they're relative to the size of the player, not the size of the city. Therefore, they're probably about as big as dragons, maybe a little smaller. 08:14, 24 February 2007 (EST) Horde and the Naaru :As Hordesupporter feared, an admin has closed this argument out of disgust. See Talk:Naaru/Horde for Archive.--Ragestorm (talk · ) 11:58, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Leader This page claims that A'dal is the racial leader of the Naaru, can I get a scource for that? From what I know, A'dal is simply the highest ranking Naaru we have seen yet. Hordesupporter 19:16, 20 April 2007 (EDT) :I'd say that, as the leader of the Sha'tar, it's possible that he is a racial leader in some form, though it's possible that he has nothing to do with it. --Ragestorm (talk · ) 19:51, 26 April 2007 (EDT) gender? do they have one, is there refrence to it? :Flipping through RotH, K'ure isn't referred to with pronouns, but that's not conclusive. Flipping through the quest dialogs, we can see that A'dal and Xi'ri use the male pronoun. --Ragestorm (talk · ) 15:14, 3 May 2007 (EDT) ::Yeah male pronouns can still be considered gender neutral in english grammer, despite how up in arms about this people get you can't always not use a pronoun and we have no gender neutral ones so male defaults. Looks like they may not after all. Maybe they reproduce via lamps. :::In most English, the masculine pronoun is used, because it's cultural to use the male example first. Note that most of Wizards of the Coast and Swords & Sorcery Studios use the female pronoun for hypothetical examples ("when a Wizard casts this spell, she can expect to"; "the epic Arcane Archer is an extension of her bow" etc.). However, it is very likely that they are genderless or asexual (there is a difference). --Ragestorm (talk · ) 17:44, 3 May 2007 (EDT) ::As an addendum, I'd like to note that the elementals for the draenei shaman totem quests appear to have genders - the air and fire elementals are referred to as "he", and the water elemental is a "she". My theory is that the people who have communicated with these creatures identify their gender by their voice, since they have no obvious physical characteristics that imply sex. The same could perhaps be applied to the naaru, who do seem to have a voice, which could be classified as male-sounding or female-sounding, and thus draw a genderized pronoun for the humanoids who hear it. -- 06:54, 5 May 2007 (EDT) :That makes sense- through the eye of the beholder. Interestingly, in the original Warcraft, both water and fire elementals had female physical characteristics. --Ragestorm (talk · ) 10:01, 5 May 2007 (EDT) :Maybe the Naaru are genderless, but choose to think of themselves as male or female depending on the way they see themselves. The Hutts in Star Wars are hermaphrodites with no clear gender one way or the other, yet Jabba is referred to as male on many occasions and even keeps Leia in an aesthetically pleasing golden bikini, because he chooses to see himself as a male; could the Naaru not be much the same? Byne 07:12, 2 June 2007 (UTC) ::The Whitewolf warcraft RPG have the habit of switching between male and famale pronouns every other article... I find it strange.Baggins 07:36, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :::Not just that, it's also in the DnD PHB, MM and DMG. Saimdusan 22:52, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Naaru's Favorite Faction Although the Aldor and the Scryers are attempting to gain the favor of the Naaru... how much you wanna bet that someday a naaru will give a quest where said-naaru says something to the effect of "favoritism is not the naaru way"? Hordesupporter 00:31, 4 May 2007 (EDT) :It would be something more along the lines of "all deserve redemption before the Light" or somesuch. --Ragestorm (talk · ) 08:31, 4 May 2007 (EDT) Before anyone says anything... yes... I am aware the talk page is not supossed to be used like a forum. Hordesupporter 14:05, 4 May 2007 (EDT) ::I've held that non-editorial queries are vaguely permissible, provided they are resolved very quickly. --Ragestorm (talk · ) 17:03, 4 May 2007 (EDT) You mean you allow it if it's just a simple question that can be answered quickly and easily? Hordesupporter 20:52, 4 May 2007 (EDT) :::Usually in about half the number of posts this discussion has taken, yes- I find it saves time and confusion. --Ragestorm (talk · ) 23:14, 4 May 2007 (EDT) Changes to Naaru on 00:36, 15 May 2007 I've reverted Jeremy Banks' changes suggesting that the naaru are evil http://www.wowwiki.com/index.php?title=Naaru&diff=642446&oldid=642413, as far as i can tell this infomation is from the 2.1 PTR, or infact could be a user created theory. I think the former should have some sort of spoiler box if its from dark temple and perhaps a source, and the latter should prob be in the talk page rather than on the opening paragraph. --Kaso 21:30, 14 May 2007 (EDT) :In either case, nothing is to be written until the official release of the patch, and then only if it's true. --Ragestorm (talk · ) 00:39, 15 May 2007 (EDT) Fighting Naaru Hi, I'm new to WoWwiki, and I am just wondering how do Naaru fight? They just seem to be like a bunch of crystal stacking together and gives out an aura of holy light. --Blooddealer 02:58, 15 May 2007 (EDT) : Aparently they dont, otherwise they wouldnt have needed us in the first place, or been captured by blood elves so easily.. 03:00, 15 May 2007 (EDT) ::Well, Mi'xi somehow repulsed the forces attacking Shattrath, and Xi'ri now leads the forces against the Illidari, so they have some kind of martial capability. --Ragestorm (talk · ) 08:25, 15 May 2007 (EDT) Lazers? (Keilden 08:31, 15 May 2007 (EDT)) Probably holy spells that just shoot off their body. Hordesupporter 15:05, 15 May 2007 (EDT) Well some horde guild can start a raid to Exodar to find out. (Keilden 11:42, 18 May 2007 (UTC)) No, the naaru in Exodar doesn't fight. Hordesupporter 17:12, 18 May 2007 (UTC) But the one in Shattrath does! http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=-2575485158999031076&hl=en Pzychotix 18:38, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Why were those demons in Shattrath? Hordesupporter 23:42, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Ok... As I watch the video, I saw demons rushing in to kill A'dal... then I saw A'dal moved... and he suddenly died. Without even doing anything. So does that proves that Naaru are really a bunch of crystal stacking together that is surrounded by holy light?--Blooddealer 12:57, 19 May 2007 (UTC) I went back to the article and it says that Naaru blessed the dreaneis with the knowledge/power of light? So why is the current leader of the Naaru so weak? And they even say they want to stop the burning legion when they can't even kill some demons... --Blooddealer 13:07, 19 May 2007 (UTC) : Maybe because under normal conditions the naaru in WoW aren't supposed to be fighting? Remember that the power of A'dal alone keeps enemies from trying to attack Shattrath...lore-wise. Hordesupporter 13:57, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Well, if its like what you said, Hordesupporter. Then the problem lies with why did the demons in the video came to Shattrah in the first place when the Naaru in WoW is not supposed to fight? I'm guessing some GM spawn them or it might be a bug... Cause A'dal can't always die... --Blooddealer 14:04, 19 May 2007 (UTC) : Yes, it was a special event put on by Blizzard employees. Absolutely in no way canon. The naaru are not coded to fight in WoW. 15:11, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Actually... at the end of the movie, it mentions that someone had kited them into Shattrath, like how people enjoyed kiting a certain Doomguard, who shall not be named, to Stormwind. It doesn't seem like he actually was attacking them though, he just kinda moved away from his original position and then died. Hordesupporter 17:54, 19 May 2007 (UTC) : Ah, we're talking about different videos - didn't realise it was http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=-2575485158999031076&hl=en. 18:24, 19 May 2007 (UTC) That's the EXACT same video, you realize that right? Hordesupporter 19:00, 19 May 2007 (UTC) : He's talking about some other video probably. On the PTR Shatt got invaded recently with billions of bosses. Kirk was probably talking about that. Pzychotix 23:06, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :: What Pzychotix said :) Happened during the beta, too. 11:48, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Finally a piece of evidence that proves Naarus' in WoW are coded to fight. :P http://img525.imageshack.us/img525/5282/dontmesswithadalqm0.jpg -Blooddealer 08:07, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Actually Xi'Ri does fight in wow.Odd kinds of attack, AOE holy fire that fears, smite etc.. I had 2 elite felguards, the elite dreadguard and 2 normal demon mobs and he only went down to 64%, then healed with a greater heal for 10k. so they do have some power even in WoW(Marakanis) Yeah, they've changed it, and now A'dal hits for 100k, so that won't be happening anymore. Lckyluke372 18:39, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Capitalization Since "Naaru" is a name, it should be capitalized. All has been changed. --Venixer 21:15, 26 June 2007 (UTC) *Also changed "draenei" to "Draenei". --Venixer 21:19, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :Please see the banner now applied to the talk page. Naaru is a race name, and therefore not capitalized unless at the beginning of a sentence or in a title. --Ragestorm (talk · ) 00:59, 27 June 2007 (UTC) That is improper is capitalization still. Even your most basic spell and grammar checks indicate that if a name of a cultural group or race such as "Chinese" were to be spelled with a lowercase it would be improper. A simple vote will not change the fact that bad grammar is being used within this archive. For a lack of a better way to put this, grammar is not democratic.--Venixer 08:50, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Furthermore, the reason that blizzard has its names uncapitalized may simply be the result of bad grammar. This is no excuse for WoWWiki to demonstrate the same uneducated form of writing that is on the Blizzard site. It it were a specific race that would be uncapitalized then that would be acceptable but when every name of every race is uncapitalized then this is simply not acceptable by any grammar standard in the English language. --Venixer 08:59, 27 June 2007 (UTC) : What Blizzard calls "races" are actually species. Species are NOT capitalised. 09:23, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Well it actually depends. Blood elves aren't exactly a species yet, although they are already starting to evolve away from high elves. Their name is not capitalized. Perhaps more of a subspecies. Beyond that Blizzard isn't always consistent, sometimes they spell race names with capital letters, other times not. Naaru is usually not capitalized. Forsaken actually is sometimes written with capitol letters other times not. I think it depends if they are specifically discussing the organization, and other times the "race" whom some individuals may not be members of the organization. Such as Leonid Bartholamew. Terms like "kaldorei" seems to be capitalized alot, and other times it isn't, maybe for a similar reason, oranization vs. race.Baggins 10:18, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :For scientific names, species and subspecies aren't capitalized. In most written English, the word "human", either as a noun or adjective, isn't capitalized, which is probably where Blizzard is coming from. Even if draenei and forsaken were capitalized, however, naaru still wouldn't be. --Ragestorm (talk · ) 12:20, 27 June 2007 (UTC) : I guess regarding blood elves/night elves, you could compared it to something like red squirrels/grey squirrels? 15:33, 7 July 2007 (UTC) "What Blizzard calls "races" are actually species. Species are NOT capitalised." : Well technically they ARE races. A species is a set of organism capable of interbreeding with each other under natural coditions. Majority of the playable races seem to be capable of interbreeding so in truth they're all one species :) Anuragsahay 15:28, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :: That's not an absolute definition. (And this is fantasy, but anyway :P ) 15:38, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, it is an absolute definition: Wikipedia: Species Anuragsahay 12:17, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::: Then I recommend you read the introductory paragraph of wikipedia:Species, where it states: A species is often defined as a group of organisms capable of interbreeding and producing fertile offspring. While in many cases this definition is adequate, more precise or differing measures are often used, such as based on similarity of DNA or on the presence of specific locally-adapted traits. :::: So, no, it's not absolute. 14:04, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Oops, Sorry Anuragsahay 11:45, 10 October 2007 (UTC) K'ure I was wondering, since K'ure is starting to become a void, and the void is absorbing the orc spirits communing with K'ure. When he regenerates himself, the void will revert back to light, will the orc spirits that were abosorbed make K'ure make more powerful. I think maybe K'ure could become the most powerful known Naaru due to the orc spirits. Acjpb 01:59, 9 July 2007 (UTC) Void ::"The void is a space of pure shadow in which it consumes all spirits and souls around it and transforms them into voidwalkers as elemental off-products. " Its from quest lines in Netherstorm, don't know the specific quests. Yes somone should have put the quest reference in, :pBaggins 15:17, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :Ok cool, I better put up a discussion first next time. It might not be hard to find this quest. --Raze 17:05, 29 July 2007 (UTC) How The Heck Do You Pronounce These Names, Anyway? Some of these naaru names are kinda tough! Some are pretty easy - A'dal, Xi'ri, O'ros...but how do you say the ones like D'ore, K'ure, G'eras and V'eru, anyway? --Joshmaul 11:51, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Do-Re , Ku-Re, Ge-Ras and Ve-Ru thats how i think it is--Gurluas 14:29, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :I would have said DEH-or-ae, Kuh-UR-eh, GEH-er-az and Vi-ER-u. --Ragestorm (talk · ) 21:52, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::I say it Duh-Ore.-- 22:35, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::Is that with a vocalized or silent "e"?--Ragestorm (talk · ) 01:03, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I think it's vocalized like ay(as in ray) Anuragsahay 11:49, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Possible? Is it possible for the Naaru in Silvermoon and Exodar to be killed by players? And on a similar note. If one of those Naaru die in lore, could they destory the city by turning into the darkness thing? Rannulf 01:18, 28 September 2007 (UTC) I don't think they would be as the Horde would want him to live as they would lose the Blood Knights if the naaru was killed, and the allaince wouldn't kill them because of their releationship with the Dranei who hold the naaru in high regard. Joeking16 15:24, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Questionable Citation However, after a period of time, or with a proper source of holy magic, a naaru corpse can regenerate its lost energies of the light and return to full power. I have seen nothing to suggest that naaru can regenerate their powers "with a proper source of holy magic." The cited quest ( ) and its prerequisite ( ) only indicate that naaru can regenerate with time. The difference may seem insignificant, but it has ramifications for Ashbringer speculation. -- 03:14, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Given no response, I have removed the phrase in question from the article. -- 21:50, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Blood Knights Blood Knights are sucking Light energy out of the Naaru in Silvermoon City Right? Naaru turn into Voids wen the "die" but that would mean sooner or later the naaru in Silvermoon will be depleted of its light energy and turn into a void as it is in Silvermoon City when it turns into the void it would porbably kill every person in the city at the time and deem the city inhospitable for a couple of centurys or even longer seeming that there are no light sources in Silvermoon Other than the naaru itself. What happens then???—The preceding unsigned comment was added by . :Everyone starts playing Starcraft II while Blizzard works on Diablo III.--Ragestorm (talk · ) 14:46, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::First, there is no concrete evidence that a naaru can be killed by "sucking Light energy" out of it. There is currently only one dead naaru, D'ore, who died in the Oshu'gun crash. The exact circumstances of his death are unknown. We only know that naaru can age, die and resurrect without and any external stimulus, and that the process is a long one. Furthermore, dead naaru don't seem to have any effect on the living, only on the souls of the dead. -- 21:44, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::Hmm...maybe we should stop calling D'ore dead, since the Naaru don't really die...Lets call them depleted. =D 21:53, 4 January 2008 (UTC) I think patch 2.4 could change the relationship between the Blood Elves and the Naaru, after Blood Knights finally realise Kael'thas has gone insane they could change their mind about their way of "obtaining" the power of the Light.--Morgaur 18:00, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Creature Type Do we have any idea what sort of creature type the Naaru are? I would guess elemental, but I would know for certain. Meneldir 16:32, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :Eternals. 19:41, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::Uncategorized creatures, A'dal is listed that way in Wowhead, at least. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12:46 PM PST 26 Feb 2008 "Known naaru" table I've made changes to the table: :-K'ure is a darkened naaru, which we learn from : "As my energies bled away over the centuries, a void slowly grew in my place." :-"Dead" has been changed to "darkened." Naaru have not been described as dead in-game. :-I would like to change "alive" to a different term as well. Being alive implies one can die, which is not known to be true in this case (see biology section). The appropriate word escapes me, please edit if you can think of one! (I thought "Light" would sound awkward.) :-The color scheme as been changed, I feel the traditional green/orange scheme used with alive/dead isn't appropriate (again, see biology section). I changed it to yellow/violet to match the color of light/darkened naaru. -- 15:35, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::You can use the term "active" instead of Alive, as that's how we describe Naaru in infoboxes. Admittedly, "active/darkened" doesn't make too much sense, so I'm open to suggestions. --Ragestorm (talk · ) 16:37, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::I'll change it to active for now. I was thinking "inactive" might work instead of "darkened," but M'uru can't be too inactive if you're fighting against him in SP. D'ore also describes himself as "diminished," if anyone thinks that would work. -- 16:25, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Well it seems Naaru can die as Velen never actually says in his speech that M'uru will be re-born from that "spark". Could depend on the situation I guess with it being possible for them to die but at the same time to go into the diminished state and be 'reborn'. Leviathon 18:15, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Yes, he does: "In time, the light and hope held within will rebirth more than this mere fount of power." -- 01:44, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::Why not simply Light / Dark? --Sky (t | | w) 01:47, 10 March 2008 (UTC) "mere fount of power" can easily mean the Sunwell. I thought it may mean M'uru at first but the way Suzaku explained it in the Sunwell Plateau discussion page to likely mean the Sunwell makes more sense with it being unlikely that Velen would describe whats left of M'uru as a 'mere fount of power' after just calling him a 'once noble Naaru'. Leviathon 02:12, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :As per Sky's Light/Dark suggestion, let's go with that for the table. Since most darkened Naaru are Killable/Defeatable anyway, we can leave the infoboxes.Ragestorm (talk · ) 17:12, 10 March 2008 (UTC) "Without the Void, the Light cannot exist". I vote for Light/Void. --N'Nanz 10:45, 11 March 2008 (UTC) In Sunwell Plateau, Velen uses M'uru's remains to reignite the Sunwell. One remark he makes is "In life, M'uru... blah blah blah," implying that M'uru is now dead and that naaru can die. It's not clear whether "In life" is referring to his condition before he was killed or before he became darkened. Now we know there are in fact three naaru states: alive/darkened/dead. What we don't know is whether darkened is a subset of alive or dead.-- 14:50, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Evil Naaru There is a model for an evil naaru in the WMV, called NaaruSkinWhiteEvil. So it's quite possible we may see evil naaru in the game me thinks. 02:53, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Naaru during the fight at Shattrath Were the Naaru present at Shattrath before the city was destroyed? If so, why couldn't they have somehow defended the city — as they had great powers to help the Draenei avoid the Burning Legion and remain undetected after the escape from thier planet. Rolandius (talk) 14:19, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Did you read Shattrath before posting? However no, they (the Shatar) rrived after the destruction. --N'Nanz (talk) 15:20, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yes I read Shattrath and that is why I asked the question. Weren't the naaru allready helping the Draeni before they even arrived on the planet? The naaru helped them leave Argus and get to Draenor. Rolandius (talk) 11:36, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Only two of the naaru helped the draenei during their flight from Argus: D'ore and K'ure. D'ore was killed when Osh'gun crashed on Draenor, and K'ure grew ill and started dying soon after. It wasn't until recently, long after the initial destruction of Shattrath by the Horde and shortly after it was attacked again by Illidan's forces, that the Aldor's prayers were answered and the Sha'tar - the naaru that serve A'dal - arrived to aid them. -- Dark T Zeratul (talk) 12:24, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :I didn't know only two naaru helped them escape. I would have thought it took more than two naaru to help a huge part of a race to not only escape, not only guide all those ships/satellites, but to also make the Burning Legion not detect them during thier whole journey. Rolandius (talk) 12:44, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, you thought wrong. Oshu'gun was quite large and there are a lot of planes out there. --N'Nanz (talk) 13:07, 11 June 2008 (UTC) D'ore I know D'ore turned into a dark Naaru, but doesn't he at the end of the instance turn back into a light Naaru? Rolandius (talk) 05:44, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Please sign your posts. D'ore is still a dark naaru. ::After much ceremony, my diminished form was laid to rest within this sarcophagus. I have been regenerating for nearly a thousand years. The cycle is almost complete... (Source: ) :Emphasis on almost.-- 15:01, 11 June 2008 (UTC) race? So dark naaru are not a seperate race like dark titan? Rolandius (talk - ) 12:08, 16 November 2008 (UTC) language One of the jokes by the draenei male is, "We did not realize, but in Naaru language 'Exodar' means 'defective elekk turd'." So is their language called Naaru? Whatever their language is called, we do know what the translation of Exodar is I guess. Rolandius (talk - ) 13:00, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :It's a J-O-K-E.--Ragestorm (talk · ) 16:21, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::I know. But so are Bunnies. Rolandius (talk - ) 04:24, 14 January 2009 (UTC) The powers.. "The player goes to The nature spirits of the night elves and Alexstraza the aspect of life empowered by the titans themselves each in turn to see if they can do anything to help him but only the Naaru had the power to break the curse of the scourge and save the paladins soul. " Now correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't Cenarius and Alexstrasza trying to remove the taint of the scourge, so that he may live? What the Naaru do, is in fact just as it is said; They "save" Crusader Bridenbrad's soul. This points towards the fact that they do seem to have some kind of otherwordly powers, as we are led to believe that his soul is heading to somewhere we would liken as Heaven. ..Where was I going with this.. Ah yes. I think it's hardly any measurement of their powers over life and death, since they weren't exactly trying to save him from dying, only promising him a good afterlife. --RocketBrother (talk) 22:32, 1 March 2009 (UTC) "As for that quest when you use the purifying fire of Alextrasza on the crusader, granted, it did drive the scourge infection into remission for a short time but it also severely damaged the crusader (sort of how radiation treatments can be effective on cancer but also severly weaken the patient) So it is reasonable to assume that if the player had just gone to the Naaru in the first place he would have been cured of the infection and still lived. And I do think that the term soul should be changed because when the Naaru did redeem him his body disappeared so who's to say they didn't save that too?" Inspiration So I just recently watch The Dark Crystal again, a classic... anyway the end got me thinking... what if the creatures of light that were formed from the two races are the inspiration for the naaru... born of the light, they were formed by the 3 suns... heh... 06:53, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... well, the urSkeks were much more anthropomorphic, but I can see it. --Ragestorm (talk · ) 15:26, October 27, 2009 (UTC)